1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a telephone tone dialing device, more particularly to a device, to be connected to a telephone, for setting and tone dialing a single telephone number.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Devices for setting and tone dialing a plurality of telephone numbers are known in the art. Such devices are usually built into most modern telephones. These devices permit a plurality of telephone numbers to be stored in a memory unit of the telephone so that a minimum number of keys is pressed to automatically dial the desired telephone number.
Pocket dialers are also available and can achieve the same functions as those of the built-in devices. The main advantage of the pocket dialers over the built-in devices is that they are portable and can be easily connected to different telephones. Thus, the desired telephone number can still be automatically dialed by simply pressing one or two keys even if the telephone number is not present in the memory unit of the telephone to be used (or, if that telephone has no memory unit), as long as said telephone number is stored in the memory unit of the pocket dialer.